Anubis Gang meets Nina's Family
by DarrenVampGirl
Summary: Nina has to go home for her Aunt's birthday and family reunion in her hometown. Will they find out more about her and her past? What is the story of our favorite american? Couples: Fabina, Jara, Amfie and Peddie.
1. Chapter 1

**Anubis Gang meets Nina's family.**

**Nina was excused from school because she was gonna go home for her Aunt Lisa's birthday but she would also spend 2 weeks there. But the others didn't know that. **

Amber's POV: I and the others came in and I went upstairs to change when I see Nina packing clothes and a few other things.

"Hey Neens! What are you doing?"

"Hey Amber, I'm packing for home"

"Why? Did someone say something? No, Nina, please don't leave us!"

Nina laughed at me like I was crazy and then said.

"Amber, I'm not leaving Anubis forever, it's just for 2 weeks. It's for my Aunt Lisa's birthday. I'm leaving now for the family reunion."

"Ohhhhh. Well can I come?"

"Actually, Fabian already asked if you all can come with me and Mr. Sweet said yes."

"OH MY GOD! YAY!"

**Everyone heard her and came in the room and looked at her. Patricia spoke.**

"Um, what's with all the shouting?"

"We all get to go with Nina to see her family!"

"That's awesome. I've always wanted to see America"

**Everyone looked at Jerome. **

"What? Oh come on. There must be a reason all Americans want to come here."

**They laughed and then went to pack. Nina walked downstairs to see Fabian. She knocked and came in. What she saw shocked her and made her drop her mouth.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anubis Gang meets Nina's family **

(Chapter 2)

Fabian's POV: I heard a knock and told the person to come. I rushed to find a shirt but before I could put it on, I heard a gasp and I turned and saw it was Nina.

Nina's POV: I cannot believe what I just saw. My boyfriend, Fabian Brad Rutter, has abs and he never told me. But wow…just wow.

"Wow!"

Fabian let Nina come in and kissed her cheek.

"What? Never seen your boyfriend have abs before?"

"No. When did you start working out?"

"I think summer break after the whole Rufus thing, with Mick."

Fabian's POV: I remember that day well.

_Flashback: Mick was about to head out to the gym when Fabian came out in a blue shirt and sweatpants._

"_Um, mate, what or where are you going?"_

"_I was coming with you to work out."_

"_Whoa. What made you decide that?"_

"_Well I wanted to become strong for Nina."_

"_Dude, you already surf. But fine, you wanna bulk up for your girlfriend, then okay."_

Week after week, I've been going to the gym, lifting weights and running on the treadmill and etc. Just by surfing and working out, I kind of gained abs.

"Awwwwww Fabian. You didn't have to do that."

Nina blushed and smiled.

"Hey, we never know when another threat may come along."

**Nina could barely look at his face because she was so busy looking at his abs. Fabian put his shirt on and then clapped in Nina's face. She turned normal and looked around.**

"What happened?"

"Nina, you kept staring at my abs."

She blushed and then said.

"Does anyone else know about your abs?"

"No. Just you and Mick"

"Okay. Did Mr. Sweet say where we are going?"

"I know and let's not tell Amber. She will never get off the plane."

(A few hours later)

Trudy drove the others to the airport and dropped them off and gave them their tickets and money.

"Bye dearies. Have fun and be careful."

"Don't worry Trudy. We'll be okay."

She smiled and drove off. The others walked into the airport. Nina looked around and saw a group of 3 guys with a sign that said "Anubis Group". She smiled and ran toward them.

"Uncle Gary!"

"Hey Ninarella!"

She giggled and hugged the other guys.

"How's England Nina?"

"It's great Uncle Jay. How's Aunt Lisa?"

"She's fine. Both her and your gran"

Amber coughed behind her and Nina turned and introduced them.

"Uncle Gary, Uncle Jay and Uncle Joe, these are my friends Amber, Alfie, Patricia, Jerome and Mara and my boyfriend Fabian."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Gary, This is Joe *Points to Joe* and this is Jay. *Points to Jay*

"Hello."

"Howdy"

They all said their hellos and got on the plane with the guys. Alfie was playing an alien video game while Amber was reading a fashion magazine.

"So Neens, where do you live anyways?"

"Amber, if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise"

"You're no fun if you don't tell"

"You'll see Amber."

**Who can guess where they are landing? **

**Hint: Mentioned in a Disney movie, Starts with letter "T" and Taylor Swift and someone else is from here.**

**Good luck guessing. **


	3. Chapter 3

Anubis Gang meets Nina's Family

(A few hours later)

Nina woke up from her nap and lifted the window cover a little to see wonderful Tennessee. She smiled and closed the cover. Soon the plane landed and everyone got their stuff and Amber reached the door and thought she and the others would be in New York or LA but she saw was grass, cornfields and wheat fields.

"Where are we?"

"My home"

Nina and the others got off the plane and then got in the van with Nina's Uncles as they drove them to her Aunt Lisa's home. When they arrived, Nina hopped out and ran up the pathway and up the steps and knocked. Her Gran opened it and smiled.

"Gran!"

"Oh Nina!"

They hugged and Nina let Gary, Jay and Joe in the house.

"Gran, you remember the others right?"

"Of course I do! How is everyone?"

They replied good and Nina led them inside where there were people every where everyone was. She led them upstairs and showed them their rooms. Nina looked around and saw a room that said in faded pink letters _"Princess Nina Martin". _She turned the doorknob and walked in. Everything was the way she remembered it before leaving. She ran her hand on a family mural painting of her, her mom and dad. She smiled and then unpacked her clothes and things in her room. She got a knock and told the person to come in. She looked up in the mirror to see Fabian. She turned and saw him staring at the mural. She walked over and looked with him.

"Is that your parents?"

"Yes."

"You look so much like your mom. Beautiful in every way"

Fabian held Nina's hand and looked at her. She looked at him and leaned in to kiss him and Fabian met her in the middle and kissed back. Nina wrapped her arms around his neck and Fabian pulled her close. Then they had to go down to meet the rest of the family. Fabian broke the kiss and then went to tell the others. Nina went down and went in the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Anubis Gang meets Nina's Family

(Chapter 4)

Nina's POV: Oh it's so good to be home. I missed Gran and Aunt Lisa and my friends and family.

Nina walked downstairs and heard laughter. She went in the living room to see her Aunt Lisa and other members.

"Nina! Why I thought you done gone and forgot about us!"

Nina ran over and hugged her Aunt Lisa.

"I would never forget you guys. You're my family."

"Well good. How's Hogwarts?"

"Great. The school is amazing."

Then Fabian came down and everyone looked at him.

"Aunt Lisa, this is my boyfriend Fabian. Fabian, this is my Aunt Lisa."

Fabian walked over and shook Lisa's hand and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you."  
"It's nice to meet you too Fabian. I hope you have been treating my niece well."

"Of course I have. Nina is my life and I would never hurt her."

Aunt Lisa looked at Nina and she smiled and nodded and then said.

"I like this one very much. He's a keeper."

Nina and everyone laughed and so did Fabian.

(A few hours later, after dinner)

Nina sat outside on the steps looking at the stars. She heard a door open and she saw her Aunt Lisa.

"Hey Sweetheart"

"Hey."

Aunt Lisa sat next to Nina and looked up.

"You miss them don't you?"

"Yeah, I wonder if they're proud of me."

"Darling, I think they are very proud of you. You have your dad's strength and your mom's beauty and both of their great singing voices. When are you gonna sing again?"

"Aunt Lisa, I just don't know when I want to sing again. I used to love it until they died. I didn't find a reason to sing again."

"I know that one day, you're gonna find that reason and you are gonna love it. It will take time."

Nina smiled and nodded. Aunt Lisa patted her shoulders and then said.

"Those two trouble makers made a mess in my kitchen. I might as well make them clean it up and a few other things around here."

Nina laughed and watched her Aunt go into the house. She got up and pulled her guitar out from under the porch swing. She sat down and strummed. Then she sang _Fearless by Taylor Swift_. Fabian was about to come out but he stopped and stayed by the door to listen quietly. Nina stared at the moon while she sang and when she finished, Fabian said.

"You're good."

Nina turned and saw him. She smiled and he came out and sat next to her.

"Thanks. I learned to sing from my parents and I learned how to play from my uncles."

"How come you never told me you could sing?"

"Well you never asked and I also wanted to keep that a secret."

Fabian sighed and hugged her. Nina hugged back and smiled.

"I'm sorry."

"No it's okay Nina. I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
